Tom Nowicki
Tom Nowicki is an American actor. In 2006, he played Knife Vendor on Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season One: * “Popping Cherry" Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in The Little Mermaid (2018); At the End of the Day (2018); The Case for Christ (2017); El Empantanado: The Muddy (2016); Te Ata (2016); When the Bough Breaks (2016); My Fair Lidy (2015); Thunder Broke the Heavens (2015); Ashby (2015); Dolphin Tale 2 (2014); Free Ride (2013); CBGB (2013); Legend of the Red Reaper (2013); Sunlight Jr. (2013); Flight (2012); Trouble with the Curve (2012); Goldberg - P.I. (2011); Dolphin Tale (2011); Immortal Island (2011); The Way Home (2010); Burning Bright (2010); Letters to God (2010); Robodoc (2009); The Blind Side (2009); Beethoven's Big Break (2008 Video); Conjurer (2008); The Belly of the Beast (2008); Hope & Redemption: The Lena Baker Story (2008); Never Back Down (2008); Hallows Point (2007); Descansos (2006); Planet Ibsen (2005); Hitters Anonymous (2005); The Punisher (2004); Nat Turner: A Troublesome Property (2003 Documentary); The Code Conspiracy (2002); Remember the Titans (2000); The First of May (1999); The Waterboy (1998); Claudine's Return (1998); The Lay of the Land (1997); The Break (1995); The Last Spring (1994); Passenger 57 (1992); Problem Child 2 (1991); Ernest Saves Christmas (1988); Phantom of the Ritz (1988); After School (1988); Illegally Yours (1988); and Harry & Son (1984). TV Movies His TV movie credits include roles in Confirmation (2016); Game of Your Life (2011); The Lay of the Land (1997); Terminal Kill (2011); The Lost Valentine (2011); Game of Your Life (2011); Terminal Kill (2011); The Lost Valentine (2011); My Fake Fiancé (2009); Living Proof (2008); A Perfect Day (2006); Furby Island (2005); Frankenstein (2004); L.A. Confidential (2003); The Locket (2002); The Last Brickmaker in America (2001); Boycott (2001); The Tempest (1998); Miracle in the Woods (1997); First Time Felon (1997); The Three Lives of Karen (1997); Dark Angel (1996); Chasing the Dragon (1996); A Season in Purgatory (1996, uncredited); Nightjohn (1996); All She Ever Wanted (1996); Summer of Fear (1996); Heroine of Hell (1996); Saved by the Light (1995); Big Dreams & Broken Hearts: The Dottie West Story (1995); A Passion for Justice: The Hazel Brannon Smith Story (1994); On Promised Land (1994); Bandit: Bandit Bandit (1994); For Love and Glory (1993); Silent Victim (1993); Class of '61 (1993); Stolen Babies (1993); Complex of Fear (1993); The Secret Passion of Robert Clayton (1992); Stay the Night (1992); Grass Roots (1992); Wife, Mother, Murderer (1991); Carolina Skeletons (1991); Red Wind (1991); Web of Deceit (1990); Sudie and Simpson (1990); Somebody Has to Shoot the Picture (1990); and Murder in Mississippi (1990). Shorts His shorts include The Secret Number (2012); Last Stop (2011); Crowded Company (2010); A Dog Goes from Here to There (2009, voice); and The Angel of Rock (2005). Television His TV credits include appearances on Lodge 49; The Resident; Mr. Mercedes; Manhunt: Unabomber; Greenleaf; Bloodline; Game of Silence; The Inspectors; Satisfaction; Drop Dead Diva; Revolution; Necessary Roughness; Magic City; One Tree Hill; Army Wives; Burn Notice; Wire in the Blood; The Beast; Sheena; Walker, Texas Ranger; Safe Harbor; S Club 7 in Miami; Mortal Kombat: Conquest; RollerJam; ER; The Wonderful World of Disney; Dawson's Creek; From the Earth to the Moon (Mini-Series); The Cape; Savannah; SeaQuest 2032; Pointman; Matlock; Thunder in Paradise; Swamp Thing; Queen (Mini-Series); Super Force; I'll Fly Away; The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage; In the Heat of the Night; Superboy; B.L. Stryker; Miami Vice; and The New Leave It to Beaver. Video Games * 2018: Madden NFL 19: Longshot Homecoming * 2017: Madden NFL 18: Longshot Personal Life Nowicki received his Bachelor of Arts degree of Yale University in 1979 and received dramatic training at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art in 1987. He spent time as a professional wrestler from 1983 to 1986 as "Lord Larry Oliver" in the Dixie Wrestling Alliance. He has lived in Winter Park, Florida since 1968. winterparkmag References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter